


Chasing Him

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Oliver Queen had been found. He now returns home but a changed man. Some things stay the same. Oliver must adapt once more and that is going back to living in the city instead of a dangerous island.Sara Lance wasn't found. Her father is furious. He didn't understand why. He did know that this was all Oliver Queens fault.





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'

Quentin Lance watched the t.v in anger. Oliver Queen had been found after five years of being presumed dead. His baby girl wasn’t found and was most likely dead. How was that fair? He growled and turned off the t.v.

“A-are you o-okay, sir?” A brave officer asked.

“No.” He growled.

“Ca-”

“Just leave me alone.”

“Yes sir.”

-Starling General Hospital-

Moira arrived at the hospital as quickly as she could. It wasn’t long until the doctor found her. He explained the condition her son, Oliver, was in.

“Mrs. Queen?”

“Yes.”

“I’m doctor Webber. 20 percent of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second degree burns cover his arms and back.” He told her. “X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never healed properly.”

Moira managed to control herself. “Has he said anything about what happened?”

“No.” The doctor answered. “He’s barely said anything at all.” Doctor Webber looked concerned by it. “Ma’am I’d like for you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found.”

“Thank you.” The doctor nodded before leaving.

She takes a deep breath before opening the door to find him looking out the window. He showed no sign that he heard the door open.

“Oliver?” She breathed out.

He turned and looked at her. “Mom.” He gives her a small smile.

She walks over to him and embraced him. “Oh my beautiful boy.” He hugged her back. “Let’s go home.”


	2. Finally Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'

Soon Oliver and Moira had arrived at Queen mansion. They stepped out of the limo as soon as the door was opened. Oliver was quick to grab his wooden crate. As they entered he found a strange man standing in the hallway looking like he belonged there. While he didn't show it he was unsettled by the man. He didn't like him in his home.

“Welcome home Oliver.” The man greeted. “It's damn good to see you.” Oliver could hear his British accent as he talked.

Oliver just stared at the man. He was familiar but couldn't recall who he was exactly. He had an idea why he was here. He wasn't going to say anything for that at the moment. His mom stood next to the man.

“Oliver you remember Walter Steele. He was a friend of your father and is the CEO of Queens Consolidated.”

Oliver didn't respond. He had spotted the matching rings on their finger. It confirmed his theory. He smiled when he spotted a familiar person walking into the room. He walked around Walter and towards her. She smiled brightly at him.

“Hello Raisa.” He hugged her.

“It's good to see you Oliver.” She beamed as she hugged him back.

“You too.”

He stepped back as she continued on with her job. He had heard a noise coming from the staircase. Before the island he would have never heard it but now he did. He walked over to investigate. He smiled when he saw that it was his baby sister. She was all grown-up now and his heart hurt knowing he missed the last five years of it.

“OLIVER!” She ran down the stairs. “I knew you were alive.” She ran into his arms.

He hugged her tightly. “You were always with me.”

“Oliver?”

He turned and looked at his mom. “Yes?”

“Why don't you go get some rest. Your room is the exact same way you had left it.”

“I will. Thanks mom.” Grabbing his case he walked upstairs and to his room.


End file.
